Falling for Inuyasha
by saruchan23
Summary: Completed' A cute song fiction for Kagome to Inuyasha. Kagome goes back to present day Japan, on the new moon. Inuyasha is furious and follows like usual.
1. Falling for Inuyasha

Saruchan: Hi again.  I just heard a great old song for a new fanfiction.  I'm going to put Celine Dion's "Falling Into You" mixed with Inuyasha.  I just love the dog man.  That hanyou is so cute.  All right the boring stuff.  I cannot take credit for the story of Inuyasha.  Again all rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.  Also the song "Falling Into You" is Celine Dion's so I can't take credit for that either.  Also I'm going to change some of the words to fit the situation.  So don't sue me cuz I have no money.  Now please R&R Thanks…

Falling for Inuyasha

                It was a new moon, so Kagome thought she would go back to the real world to catch up on some of her homework.  A particular hanyou didn't want that at all.

                "Kagome get back here!  I, we need you here!" Inuyasha snapped.  His ivory hair was already starting to turn a dark color.  His once golden eyes were now a deep chocolate brown.  Kagome sighed and waved to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.  

                "I'll be back in two days.  Bye-bye!" she called happily.  

                "Stupid woman, wait!" Inuyasha snarled.  Kagome rolled her eyes in the direction he was standing.  Then she got the glint in her eye when she would use the "word".  

                "Inuyasha!" Shippo hissed a warning looking at Kagome.  Her hands were on her green skirt and she was glaring at the hanyou.  "Just let Kagome go home," Shippo whispered.

                "No!" Inuyasha spat.  Now his clawed hands were down to bear feet and human hands.  "She knows I hate being like this!" he grumbled under his breath.

                "Sit!" Kagome said sweetly before jumping into the Bone Eater's Well.

                Inuyasha snarled and gingerly pried himself off the ground.  Night had fallen and he wondered how long he was unconscious.  "Damn girl!" he thought bitterly.  He glared at the well then looked around for the others.  They apparently had gone back to the village to rest.  He got up and jumped down knowing full well that Kagome's family had never seen him in this state. 

                Kagome finished her dinner and thanked her mother before going to take a nice long bath.  "Feudal Japan is so hard on my hair and skin," she said scrubbing herself clean.  She hadn't taken a good bath in over a week.  They had been chasing a demon that was suspected of having a Shikon no Tama shard.  She closed her eyes as she soaked in the warmth of the bath.   She heard a slam of a door and knew that it would be Inuyasha back to drag her back to Feudal Japan.

                "Kagome!  Where is that damn wench?" Inuyasha yelled walking into the house.  A startled Sota stared at him.  His rice cracker was inches from his mouth but he didn't move it.  "Hi Sota, where is Kagome?" he demanded.  The child blinked.

                "Inuyasha?" he asked standing up.  He left the cracker on the table and walked around the hanyou.  "Red tunic, and you have the same sword.  But you don't have golden eyes, dog-ears, claws, or your famous silver hair.  Momma!"  Sota cried.  

                "What is it dear?" said the elderly woman.  She blinked and stared at Inuyasha.  "And you are?"

                "Inuyasha!" he fumed sitting down with a thud.  

                "Kagome! Inuyasha is here!" Sota called down the hall.  Kagome sighed and dried herself quickly before her grandfather started to poke at the hanyou.

                In her room an hour after explaining the situation to her family Kagome did her homework.  Inuyasha kept guard on her bed like usual.  He sat crossed legged and glared at her back.  He moved quietly and peaked over her shoulder.  She wrote something down and glanced at her textbook.  He looked at her face and winced.  She was getting one of those looks that would lead him to a face plant in the ground.  He jumped away and sat back on her bed.

                She turned with a sigh and stretched.  "I'm sorry Inuyasha.  I just didn't want to stay there tonight.  Tomorrow is suppose to be a big test," she said looking down into her lap.  Inuyasha was surprised he wasn't "sat" because of his annoyance.  He blinked and eyed her cautiously.  "I won't say it.  So can you please get off my bed so I can go to sleep?" she asked stiffing a yawn.  He smiled and left her room quietly.

Kagome changed quickly and jumped back into her bed before Inuyasha returned.  She soon drifted off to sleep.  Dreaming of the hanyou instead of her work.

                Inuyasha returned to find her sleeping and she had her hands around the Tetsusaiga.  He smiled and sat down by the end of her bed and lightly pried the sword from her hands.  She opened them and stared into his eyes with clouded curiosity.  But Inuyasha smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.  He whispered a song he heard his father sing to his mother one starry night.  

_And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
I see us inside of each other _

_I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"_  
  


                He sighed and she smiled back at him.  Her eyes now clear and filled with love and wonderment. He whispered on, closing his now dark brown eyes.   

  
_ I'm falling for you this dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling in love with you  
  
_

                Kagome sighed and tears burned her beautiful dark brown eyes.  Inuyasha crouched next to her head and cupped her chin in his gentle but hard hand.  Kagome opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him before whispering back her part.

  
_I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
Walls must begin to tumble down and I can't even see the ground  
  
_

                Inuyasha smiled at her and stroked her cheek gently.  Kagome was happy he finally confessed his love for her.  Also Inuyasha felt good that he did so.  However, he looked down into her brown eyes filling with tears.  

_  
 I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling in love with you  
  
_

                Inuyasha placed his forehead against hers and whispered along with her in perfect happiness.  They were just happy that they had confessed their love for each other.  

  
_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star finding a belief, falling in love with you  
  
_

                Kagome pulled his head down to hers so she could get a taste of him.  He pulled away before their lips met.  She pouted and stared longingly at his lips.  She whispered angrily at him.  

   
_Catch me don't let me drop!  
Love me don't ever stop!  
  
_

                Inuyasha smiled at her and laid his head next to hers.  But he didn't move to get on her bed.  He moved his hand to her face once again and whispered huskily to her.  

  
_So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you  
_  
_I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling in love with you  
  
_

                Kagome closed her eyes and murmured her sleep grasping his hand and placed a kiss in the center of his palm before relaxing into her pillow.  Inuyasha smiled at her and moved a stray piece of black hair out of her face. He kept whispering silently to her.  

  
_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star finding a belief, falling in love with you.  
  
Falling in love with you  
Falling in love with you  
Falling in love with you_

                                                                *                              *                              *

                Inuyasha stormed back into her room.  He found Kagome asleep.  She had a single tear sliding down her cheek.  His harden features soften and he sat closed to her head.  He removed the Tetsusaiga from her arms.  She clutched at the air and grabbed his hand.  Her soft hand felt good in his.  He leaned against her nightstand and watched her sleep.  "Falling in love with you," she murmured in her sleep.  He blinked quickly and shook his head.  He thought he was hearing things.  But the smiled upon Kagome's face, he knew better.  

                "Yes, I'm falling in love with you too, Kagome," he whispered squeezing her hand gently.  She smiled and sighed in her sleep.  She curled deeper into her bed and sighed before her hand became slack.  Inuyasha knew now, she was fully in sleep.  He leaned his head by hers and dozed softly holding her hand.  He knew quite well from experience he would get the "word" if Kagome awoke holding his hand or him dozing near her.  

Saruchan:  How was that?  Good I hope.  I thought about it.  And I thought I would be a little evil and make you, the readers; believe Inuyasha would be that tender and loving.  In his words Feh, yeah right.  I hope I didn't burst anyone's bubble of happiness.  At least I concluded it with a cutesy finish, even if it sickened me to do so.  I thought since the song was cute I should make it cute.  Anyway please review.  Pretty please! And check out the corniest song fiction I have ever written.


	2. Kagome's Dream

Saruchan:  Wow a lot of people reviewed this one, well more than my other stories.  **'Sigh'** I'm really happy so better judgment got the best of me.  I'm writing another chapter for this fiction.  I hope I don't mess up.  (^ V ^) All rights go to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.  I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me, please.  Anyway, here is the second chapter, since people seem to really enjoy this story.  Did I leave you hanging in the first one?  I'm sorry that wasn't my intentions.  (@. @)  Thanks for the reviews!  Now, this is what happens when dreams come true.

Falling for Inuyasha

Chapter 2:  Kagome's Dream

                Kagome opened one brown eye to find the Tetsusaiga in her line of vision.  However, one particular hanyou was missing.  "Where is he?" she wondered stretching.  Her orange and yellow pajamas were buttoned up to her neck.  "Huh?" she wondered looking over the room.  She peaked over the edge of her bed, and sure enough Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.  She shrugged and got her things ready for school.  Inuyasha was downstairs playing with Buyo.  She got into her uniform and brushed her hair out.  She walked down and found Inuyasha playing with the cat.  "Inuyasha please stay here while I go to school," Kagome snapped.  

                "Alright, but in a few days we're going back wench," he snapped letting Buyo flopped down to the floor.  Kagome arched an eyebrow and glared at the half demon.   He looked the same and well rested.

                "He makes me so mad sometimes!" she snapped at herself.  "But I really wished he would act more like he did in my dream," she thought smiling.  Inuyasha backed away because of the sudden smile on Kagome's face.  

                "Okay, fine, until you're ready to go back," Inuyasha spat.  Kagome blinked and came back to reality.  

                "Kagome are you okay?" Sota asked.  

                "Fine," she answered sitting next to Inuyasha.  Inuyasha looked at her carefully and slowly inched away.

                They ate breakfast in silence and then it was time for Kagome and Sota to leave.  "Thank you for breakfast mama," Sota said drinking the last of his milk.  

                "Hurry up now, you're going to be late," their mother said clearing away his dishes.  

                "Thank you for breakfast," Kagome said sweetly.  "Have a good day dear," Mrs. Hiraguchi said clearing away breakfast.  

                "Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled and hastily followed Kagome.  

                "You're going to stay here okay! If you leave the house, please change this time!" Kagome snapped putting her shoes on.  

                "Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled.  

                "I _mean_ it Inuyasha you better behave yourself!" Kagome snapped putting her hands on her hips.  Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then he noticed that look in her eyes.  

                "Kagome…" 

                "Inuyasha, SIT!!!!" Kagome snapped.  "I'm going," she cried then left the house.  

                "Damn wench," Inuyasha grumbled to the ground.  

                "Did Kagome leave?" Mrs. Hiraguchi asked walking to the entryway.  

                "Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled standing.  

                "Oh dear, Kagome forgot her lunch again," she said looking at the small yellow lunch pail.  Inuyasha looked at her sadly.  "Please give this to her," she said shoving the lunch into Inuyasha's hands.  The hanyou growled and left.  

                He bounced over the rooftops and looked down for the familiar raven-haired girl.  Kagome was walking with a group of her friends to school and Inuyasha jumped down near the group.  "Hey Kagome!" he called to the girls.  They stopped talking, and turned around.  "Kagome you forgot your lunch," Inuyasha called to her.  Kagome turned and blinked at the hanyou.  

                "Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered.  She walked stiffly toward him and took the lunch from him.  Her friends eyed him skeptically.  

                "Wow, how'd you get your hair that color?"  

                "That is a cool wig."  

                "Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"  Kagome blushed and started to walk away quickly.  The hat on Inuyasha's head was conveniently covering his ears, but he still wore his red kodomo.  

                Inuyasha growled and caught up to Kagome.  "We're going back tonight!" he snapped glaring at her.  Kagome stopped and glared at the hanyou.  

                "No!  I'm going to school and that is final!" she snapped.  Then she strode off with her friends calling her, however, Kagome didn't slow down.  

                "Damn wench," Inuyasha muttered.  Then he turned and headed back for the shrine.  

                Later that day, Kagome was thinking about the dream she had the other night and how sweet Inuyasha was in her dream.  However the mere thought of him being the bully this morning made her blood boil.  "Ms. Hiraguchi, are you listening to me?" her instructor asked.  Kagome blinked in shock.  

                "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat the question?" Kagome asked warily.    

                "When did the Emperor…" his voice faded as Kagome noticed a red hanyou sitting on the balcony.  But her attention immediately snapped back to the teacher when he cleared his throat.  Kagome answered him and he shook his head.  Then he kept droning on about history.  Inuyasha sat yawning and he took his hat off to scratch behind his ears.  The hat's material irritated him.  He looked in the window and saw Kagome glaring at him.  He blinked and inched away so not to be seen.  Kagome nodded something to her instructor and she recited something out of the book.  Inuyasha was getting bored and he had nothing to do in this time.  

                "What is that idiot doing here?" Kagome thought frantically.  She glanced at the clock again.  "Five more minutes of class.   Two…" she thought angrily.  A boy sitting next to her was dozing and the instructor caught him.  She nervously glanced at Inuyasha and he was gone.  "Where did that dummy go?" she thought in shock.  The bell rang and it sounded that they could all have lunch.  Some of her classmates ran out of class to go get their lunch and Kagome took her lunch and ran upstairs to the roof.  Hojo saw Kagome leave and wondered why she left in a hurry.  He left his lunch with his friends and followed her.  Kagome burst through the door and for a minute her eyes went into shock before she could see the roof surroundings.  Inuyasha dozed lazily in the sun.  His arms were behind his head and he was stretched out.

                "Kagome?" a familiar voice called from behind her.  Kagome grew stiff and turned around.

                "Hojo-kun.  What are you doing up here?" she asked.  She purposely stood in the way of Inuyasha.  

                "I was wondering why you left in such a hurry," he said.  

                "Oh, don't worry about me," she said smiling.  

                "Are you sure you're okay?  You were out a long time with that Meridian fever," he said.  Kagome made a face at her grandfather's outrageous diagnosis of her disappearances.    

                "Don't worry I just need a little air.  You don't have to eat with me," she said walking away.

                "Here," Hojo said handing her something.  

                "What is this?" she asked.  

                "I thought you needed some energy pills to keep you from falling ill again," he said.  

                "Thank you Hojo kun," she said.  

                "You're welcome," Hojo said leaving.  

                Inuyasha noticed Kagome and rolled over into a sitting position.  "What?" he demanded.  

                "I thought you could use some company," Kagome snapped sitting next to him.  

                "You hungry?"  He sat by her and watched intently as she unfolded her lunch.  "Want some of my lunch?" she asked.  He sniffed and nodded slowly.  Kagome smiled and shared her lunch with Inuyasha.  Inuyasha swallowed the food that was offered and Kagome looked surprisingly maternal.  

                "Kagome?  Why are you feeding me?  I can feed myself," Inuyasha grumbled.  Kagome blinked and then smiled playfully.  She held another piece of meat for him. 

                "Say 'ah' Inuyasha," she teased.  She purposely didn't answer him; only because she enjoyed feeding him and watching his expressions change.  Inuyasha glared at her and bit off the meat.  His eyes watched hers watch him.  

                "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.  

                "Very," she smiled devilishly.  Inuyasha cocked his head and swiftly took the food away from her.

                "Eat," he demanded holding the delicious food away from himself.  Kagome giggled at his adorable expression.  He couldn't decide to be mad or embarrassed.  She took the food back and ate her fill while Inuyasha watched her eat.  

                "You're still hungry aren't you?" she asked.  

                "Unh," he grunted.  Kagome rolled her eyes.  She looked at the sky and briefly thought about the time.  

                "I should go back inside.  Have the rest of my lunch.  After school, I'll take you out to eat a small snack," she smiled dusting her skirt off.  Inuyasha glared at her and hungrily took the food and nodded his reply.  Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back into her school.  "That dummy," she thought walking down the stairs.  

                After school, Kagome and her friends walked to the ice cream shop.  "Kagome!" Hojo shouted.

                "Hojo-kun," Kagome said turning.  Her friends laughed and said hello to their classmate.  

                "You forgot this," he said handing her a book.  

                "Thank you Hojo-kun," Kagome smiled.  

                "You're welcome," he smiled.  

                "Join us Hojo-kun," Ayumi said.  

                "Please," Yuka smiled.  

                "Yes, we don't want to walk to the station all alone," Eri said lamely.  The other two girls almost fainted.  Kagome rolled her eyes again.  

                "Will you join us Hojo?" she asked sweetly.  

                "I see why not," he said.  A particular hanyou watched over them and growled Kagome was supposed to take him to get more instant noodles.  They walked into the ice cream shop and the girls picked a booth in the back.  

                "I want a double fudge sundae," Ayumi said looking at the menu.  

                "I'm going to get a melon float with extra vanilla ice cream on the side," Kagome said looking around.  

                "Hmm…so many choices," Eri said glancing over her menu at Kagome and Hojo.  The poor guy was fidgeting and he looked very uncomfortable sitting next to Kagome.  

                "Say, Kagome who was that guy this morning?" Yuka asked.  

                "Who?  Oh, he is my long distance cousin," she said.  She thought about Inuyasha and gasped.  She was supposed to take him out for a little food.  She looked out at the street and grimaced.  

                "Is something the matter Hiraguchi?" Hojo asked.  

                "Please excuse me I have to go get my cousin," she said glumly.  When she got up all her friends looked out the window and scanned all the males in the area.  

                Inuyasha watched Kagome storm out to him.  "I thought you told me to wait," he snapped.  

                "I did, I'm sorry," she said.  

                "Now, let's go get some food," he said grabbing her hand.  

                "NO!  I'm here with friends!  Inuyasha why don't you come and join us?" she asked pulling her hand back.  

                "I want the instant noodles," he growled glaring back at her.  Kagome pursed her lips and placed both hands on her hips.  

                "I would use the word, but we're already attracting a lot of attention," she snapped.  Inuyasha's mouth suddenly closed and he glared at her.  

                "Fine, but what are you eating?" he asked eyeing the ice cream store cautiously.  

                "Ice cream," she smiled.  

                "Huh?" he asked puzzled.  

                "The cold stuff," she rolled her eyes and turned.  She walked into the store without looking or caring if he followed.  She heard him growl and then heard him follow her inside.  "Everyone, this is my cousin Inu…Inu-kun," she said.  

                "Dog?" Hojo asked eyeing Inuyasha skeptically.  Inuyasha glared at the small boy.  

                "I could easily beat him up," he thought glaring at the human.  Kagome elbowed him when he didn't say anything.  "Hello I'm Inu-kun," he replied glumly.  

                "Hello," all the girls chimed.  Kagome yanked Inuyasha next to her.  Hojo was now seated next to the window.  

                "What kind of ice cream do you like?" Ayumi asked.  

                "Chocolate," he answered thinking of the brown stuff Shippo loved to eat.  The girls flirted endlessly with Inuyasha and Kagome had Hojo talking about school and what she missed when she was gone.  

                "Really I missed out on a lot," she frowned.  Her studies were doing fine because she would study in feudal Japan and when she came back.  "Now, I have to really study hard if I want to get into a good high school," she said.  

                Inuyasha eyed the others skeptically he didn't like being nice to them.  But every time he opened his mouth to insult or put down one of her friends she kicked him.  He had growled at her and got giggles from her female friends.  Hojo the guy Kagome was talking with was having a very interesting conversation with her.  They sat close and Kagome whispered something in his ear.  He looked at Inuyasha and then looked at Kagome.  Then the guy smiled at Kagome and she blushed.  "What did that wench say?" he thought a low growl rumbling in his chest.  He spooned more of the cold mushy substance into his mouth.  It was good and Kagome had ordered him a daiquiri ice cream.  He didn't like it so she ordered him two scoops of vanilla ice cream.  The white substance was very good in Inuyasha's opinion.  He looked over at Kagome who had just licked her spoon.  He watched transfixed as her tongue licked off the ice cream.  Her float sat between them half full.  

                "Are you listening Inu-kun?" Eri asked waving her spoon at him.  

                "Excuse me," he said getting up.  He dragged Kagome up with him.  

                "We need to get going," he said to her friends.  

                "But," Kagome glared at him.  She looked at his food that was gone and then she looked at the shocked expressions of her friends.  "No we're not!  I'm not done yet Inuya…Inu-kun!" she snapped at him.  She yanked herself free of his grip and sat back down next to Hojo.  Her friends eyed her and then him.  They hadn't really seen her so mad before.  

                "Fine!  I'm leaving!" Inuyasha snapped.  He stormed out and Kagome went back to talking to Hojo about math.  

                "Who does that wench think she is?  Making me think she likes me then goes with that human!" he thought crossly moving quickly back to the house.  He was moving so fast he looked almost as if he were flying.  He stopped at the shrine and glared at the sky.  "Kagome you dummy!" he growled at the setting sun.  Sota looked out of his window and shrugged his shoulders.  Inuyasha paced the shrine grounds waiting for Kagome's return so he could give her a piece of his mind.

                Kagome smiled at waved at her friends before turning toward her house.  "How dare he!  In front of all my friends too!  I'm going to kill that idiot!" she snapped to herself.  When she finally got to her house she could smell dinner.  "Argh!  That dummy makes me so mad!" she whispered opening the door.  "I'm home," she called cheerfully into the house.  The smell of fried salmon hit her senses.  Yummy.

                "Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.  He appeared in front of her and glared down at her.  Kagome glared back and poked the half demon in the chest.  

                "How dare you embarrass me in front of my friend Inuyasha!  I can't believe you!  Why did you want to leave all of a sudden?" she demanded.  For every question he poked him harder and succeeded in pushing him away from the entryway.  

                "I just wanted to go!  I was bored!" he snapped back.  

                "Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SITTTTTTT!!!!!!" she yelled.  He smashed into the ground and she walked by him with out looking back.  

                Sota stuck his head out of a near by room he smiled at Kagome who stomped upstairs.  "Boy you really made her mad this time Inuyasha," he said.  Inuyasha growled at the ground and then pushed himself abruptly off the ground.  

                "Damn her!  Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  

                "I will have no yelling in this house!" Mrs. Hiraguchi snapped.  She was setting the table for dinner and she wore a frown upon her face.  

                "Sorry momma, Kagome and Inuyasha had a fight," Sota apologized for the hanyou.  Inuyasha nodded because he was too mad to say nice things to Kagome's mother.  Kagome came downstairs with a smile on her face.  

                "Sorry mom," she said.  Then she glared at Inuyasha.  

                "Are you staying tomorrow too?" her grandfather asked.  "No," Inuyasha answered for her. Kagome glared daggers at him and then nodded her agreement.  "No grandfather I'm going back tomorrow," she said.  

                "Okay," he replied.

                At dinner Kagome and Inuyasha were quieter than they were at breakfast.  "Kagome is something wrong?" Mrs. Hiraguchi finally asked.  

                "No nothing mom," she replied placing her rice bowl down.  "Thank you for dinner now please excuse me," she said.  She got up and put her dishes away.  Inuyasha grunted.  

                "Thanks," he said putting his dishes into the sink.  

                "What's the matter with them?" her grandfather asked.  

                "They had a big fight before they came home," Sota said all knowing.  Mrs. Hiraguchi watched the two leave and head for Kagome's room.  

                "I hope he doesn't break her heart," she whispered to herself.  

                "What did you say dear?" her father asked.  

                "Nothing," she replied sipping her tea.

                Kagome slammed her door on Inuyasha's face.  "Go away!" she snapped.  She got ready to take a shower.  

                "Damn it, Kagome!" he snapped.  Then she heard him retreat way from her door.  She smiled and opened her window so he could come in that way later.  She was upset but only because he wasn't acting like her dream.  She wished she was asleep so she could dream of him again.  She left and walked down to the shower really not in the mood to see her family or Inuyasha.  She crept though the house quietly.  Then she was in the bathroom taking a good bath before she would have to go back and take cold soaks in lakes or rivers with Sango.  She sighed and scrubbed her body as though she had just come back.  She wanted to wash away all the trouble she had to endure today.  Inuyasha growled and swiped at another tree.  "Sankon tesso!" he growled as the tree spilt in half.  He growled with renewed jealousy.  The same jealousy every time Koga is around.  He stormed back to the house and looked into her room.  Kagome was sitting at her desk doing her work.  He noticed the door was still closed.  So he jumped in though the window.  "We need to talk," he said in a low voice.  

                Kagome was expecting him and had finished her bath and dried her hair.  While she waited she did her math homework.  "What do you want to talk about?" she asked swiveling around in her chair.  He took his usual stance and sat on her bed.  

                "I'm sorry," he said softly.  "I didn't want you sitting next to that human," he snapped.    Kagome blinked and then glared at him.  

                "Excuse me, but _that_ human is my friend!" she snapped.  

                "I don't want you near him," he growled.  

                "Why?" she asked arching her eyebrows.  

                "Because…because I…. because," he started.  A slight blush crept into his cheeks.  

                "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked cocking her head.  

                "Because I was jealous and wish you talked to me like that!" he spat out.  Kagome's eyes turned huge, then she started to giggle.  

                "You're kidding right?" she asked though laughs. Inuyasha was hurt and glared at her.  

                "No I'm serious," he said in a calm voice.  Kagome brought herself together and stared at him.

                "Really?" she asked.  

                "Unh," he grunted.  Now his face matched the same color as his kodomo.  

                "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just thought you never _liked_ me like that," she said.  

                "I do, ever since you first came into my life," he whispered.  Kagome started at him.  Inuyasha got up and pulled her to her feet and hugged her.  "I love you Kagome."  

                Kagome was speechless; this is what she had always dreamed of Inuyasha saying those three lovely words to her.  "Really?  Truly?" she asked into his chest.  

                "Yes," he whispered rubbing her back gently.  She sighed into his chest and hugged him back.

                "Thank you Inuyasha.  I love you too.  Thank you," she whimpered her voice breaking.  Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to gain control.  Inuyasha noticed she was upset and wiped a tear off her face.  

                "Don't cry Kagome, please don't cry," he said softly.  

                "I'm sorry," she murmured into his chest.  

                "Now, you have to finish your homework so we can go back," he smiled down at her.  His amber eyes glowed with love.  Kagome couldn't help it anymore; she licked her lips and watched his reaction.  Inuyasha didn't kiss her like she wanted so she pulled his head down to hers.  Inuyasha was surprised at her boldness but didn't mind.  He held her gently and kissed Kagome back.  "Kagome, we can't do this here," he whispered coming up for air.  She nodded and sat back down on her chair.  He shrank down to the floor.  Kagome's dream had finally come true; Kagome smiled and touched her swollen lips.  

                "Thank you Inuyasha.  You are such a caring and wonderful person," she said smiling at him.

                "You're welcome," he said looking up at her.  

                Inuyasha dozed next to her bed as she did her homework.  A soft knock on the door brought their attention back to the present.  "Come in," Kagome said.  Sota walked into her room.  

                "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  The small boy looked at both of them and then looked at Inuyasha.

                "Momma said Inuyasha needs a bath," Sota teased.  He handed Inuyasha some clean towels.  Inuyasha glared at him and then looked at Kagome who was laughing so hard she fell off her chair.

                "Wahahahahahahahaha!" she laughed clutching her sides.  

                "It's not funny," Sota said seriously trying to keep a straight face.  

                "Go take a bath Inuyasha," Kagome smiled though tears.  He glared at her and left with Sota.

                "Wench!" he snapped over his shoulder.  Kagome was instantly quiet and glared at the closed door.  

                "He is going to get it," she smiled.  Then she finished her homework and changed for bed.  Instead of her practical nightwear she picked out the cute nightgown that Yuka insisted she wear.  Kagome crawled into be in the green silk nightgown that Yuka bought her for a slumber party when they were a little younger.

                Inuyasha came back with his clothes in his hand.  He wore an old sweatshirt and pants.  "Where did that come from?" Kagome asked sitting up.  

                "Sota…" Inuyasha eyed Kagome and then turned away blushing.  Kagome smiled.  

                "Those are Sota's?  That is too big for him," she said smiling.  

                "Sota got them for me, it's your father's," he said.  

                "Oh," Kagome smiled.  She settled back into bed and looked at him.  "What about your clothes?" she asked.  

                "Your mother is washing them, but I got them back just before she put them into a white demon," he said.  

                "The dryer?" Kagome noted that his clothes still looked wet.  

                "I don't know, but now my clothes are all wet," he snapped.  Kagome rolled her eyes.  She got out of bed and took his clothes from him.  Then she walked out of her room to place them in the dryer.  

                Inuyasha couldn't believe what Kagome was wearing.  Instead of her usual orange and yellow pajamas she was wearing a silk long sleeve green nightgown.  He couldn't help remembering how they had hugged her curves.  He shook his head and he felt his face warm up instantly.  "There, they'll be ready in the morning," she said shutting her door.  

                "Good," he grumbled.  

                "Good night Inuyasha," Kagome said looking into his eyes.  He let her walk to her bed and get inside before he sat down next to it.  

                "Good night Kagome," he whispered.  She captured his hand in hers and gave his calloused palm a gentle kiss.  

                "I love you Inuyasha," she smiled yawning.  

                "I love you too Kagome," he whispered stroking her cheek with the hand she had just kissed.

                "Tomorrow will be a different day," Kagome said.  

                "Yes, now go to sleep," he said brushing her hair out of her eyes.  

                "Unh," she moaned and cuddled closer to him.  

                They came out of the Bone Eaters Well hand in hand, but what they saw made them dropped their small embrace.  Shippo was playing nearby and Miroku and Sango were fighting like usual.  "You perverted monk!" Sango snapped.  

                "I was just checking your reflexes," he wined.  Sango glared at the monk and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha.  

                "You're back!  Good, now get him away from MEEEEE!!!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.  Kagome sighed and Inuyasha just look shocked.  

                "Let's go, you go talk to Miroku and I'll calm Sango down," Kagome said.  

                "Kagome you're back!" Shippo cried jumping into her arms.  

                "Hello Shippochan, I'm glad to see you too.  Please help Inuyasha talk to Miroku, Kirara and I will talk to Sango," she said to the fox kit.  

                "Right," he smiled.  Then he bounded off toward Miroku.  

                "I'll never get to kiss you again, without them knowing," Inuyasha whispered.  

                "I know, but that's okay," she smiled.  

                "I guess," Inuyasha said grumpily.  

                "Now go," she snapped.  

                "Don't order me around wench!"  Inuyasha barked.  

                "Just go tell Miroku not to grope Sango ever again," Kagome said.  

                "Feh!" Inuyasha breathed.  

                "Inuyasha…Sit," she said turning.  Then she looked back and smirked at him before heading toward Sango.

~OWARIMASHITA~

Saruchan: How was that?  I know I didn't spell some peoples names correctly.  I don't like the whole Houjou thing and Buyou stuff like that however, I do spell hanyou correctly, but that was about it.  I hope you liked this story.  I really enjoyed writing it.  Please review, I'll be thankful.  Sorry this is the last chapter of this story though. I might make a sequel but I'm still busy finishing writing some of my other work, like "Ukyo my Love" which I just started chapter 3.  Oh well.  Thanks for reading it folks hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
